


Sweaters, Lingerie and Sex in the Fitting Room

by Hookedonapirate



Series: Two shoppers passing in the store [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, Dressing Room, F/M, Smut, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: Sequel to Toilet Paper, Tampons and the Hot Guy in the Checkout Lane.





	

Emma sighed in frustration as she rummaged through the selection of bras at the clothing store. Mary Margaret had gotten her a gift card for Christmas instead of buying her clothes, so Emma decided she would use it to buy some much needed bras and panties. Most of the ones she had were all old and worn out. She had much longer and more committed relationships with her lingerie than she did with men. Not that she was the commitment type of person. Although, underwear never cheated, so there was that.

As Emma shoved aside the bras that were either ugly, uncomfortable-looking or not the right size, she was just glad she had decided on wearing her good pair of garments the week before on New Years Eve. Having no expectations and no hopes for that evening, she thought it would be like every other year. But to her pleasant surprise, she had started the New Years off with a bang.

Unsatisfied with the selection of the rack she was at, Emma moved to the lingerie section and the thought of that particular night had her conjuring up images of her last encounter with a man. _One hell of a man_. Those damn blue eyes, perfect lips and dark hair that her fingers had tugged and pulled and rumpled up while her legs were wrapped around his hips, their naked bodies colliding together in a perfect rhythm. She could still hear the soft groans and words of encouragement in her ear, the sound of his British accent tugging at her belly and bringing her closer to ecstasy. She could still taste his lips on hers and feel them on her neck, his stubble scraping her skin. It had been a while since she had been with a man and it was just what she needed. Hot, lustful sex with a handsome stranger. She got wet just thinking about it.

The morning after, she had told him it was just a one time thing and that he didn't need to bother calling her or feel obligated to make future arrangements. She made it so easy for him to cut off all attachments right then and there. And yet, as she was wondering what he would think of her wearing sexy lingerie, she was regretting her decision. What she wouldn't give for one more night with him. Or two. Or three.

Emma shook her head, futilely trying to rid herself of those feelings as she stumbled upon a set that consisted of a red, lacey bra and matching thongs. She didn't even know why she bothered searching for new lingerie. No one would see her in them anyways. Emma twisted her lips, trying to decided whether to purchase them or not. Then, it occurred to her that there was always the possibility of running into Killian at the grocery store again. Or somewhere else. It was a small town after all.

Emma grabbed the hanger with the sexy lingerie and made her way through the aisle, satisfied with her decision. She turned a corner, walking past the men's section and looked down at her purse to open it and make sure the gift card was in there before she went to the counter. As she fumbled through her purse while walking and holding on to the hanger with the garments, she suddenly felt something solid against her as she crashed into it. Or rather _him_. She stumbled back and looked up, apologies spilling from her lips as her eyes connected with the blue ones in front of her.

Her eyes blew wide when she realized she had ran into Killian. The man who, just a week ago, was naked in her bed giving her unimaginable pleasures and multiple orgasms.

“Oh... um, hi,” she managed, her voice strangled as she tried to regain composure.

“Well, hello to you, love.” Killian quirked a brow as his eyes drifted to the items in her hands, a slow grin spreading across his lips.

Emma was confused at first and looked down before realizing she was holding the red bra and thong she had picked out. Her cheeks turned the same shade as she gave him a strangled smile. She didn't even know why she bothered to be ashamed at this point. It's not like she hasn't bought embarrassing items in front of him before.

“And what do we have here? Planning for a special occasion?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and ogled her as though he were envisioning what she would look like in them.

Her breath caught in her throat as she replied. “Not that it's any of your business but no. I'm just using a gift card I got for Christmas from Mary Margaret.”

Killian stepped closer, his voice low and husky as he spoke. “Well if you need to try them on, I'd be happy to tell you how they look.”

His words sent goosebumps across her skin and as tempting as that sounded, she stepped back, blush taking over her cheeks again as a small smile curved the corner of her lips. “I'll keep that in mind.” Her eyes then fell to his own hands, seeing that he was holding a sweater. “And I see you're here sweater shopping,” she said with a light laugh.

“Actually I'm exchanging a sweater that my grandma got me for Christmas.”

Emma's eyebrows twisted a bit. “Exchanging a gift that your Grandmother got you? Shame on you.” Emma shook her head in disapproval.

Killian chuckled and replied in a defensive tone. “I'm just getting a different size. She still thinks I'm just as small as I was in high school. I used to be quite the lanky fella,” he admitted with a shy smirk.

Emma's eyes scanned his body, knowing very well he wasn't lanky or small. Every part of him was just the right size and his hips fit perfectly between her thighs. She quickly snapped her head up, pulling herself away from those thoughts. “Ah, that's exactly why I prefer gift cards. If Mary Margaret got me a sweater, it would probably be two times too big and bright yellow.”

Killian laughed. “From what I've learned about her at the party and from David, that sounds about right.”

“Well if you need to try something on, I'd be happy to tell you how you look,” she said lightly with a teasing smile.

He quirked a brow as though he was not opposed to the idea. “I think I'll just get a size bigger and call it good,” he said with a chuckle.

She shrugged her shoulders casually. “Suit yourself.” With that she moved past him and walked away. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her as she continued and disappeared behind the corner.

Emma headed towards a checkout lane and stood in line as she looked back in the direction of the men's section. She wanted to go back to him and maybe give him her number to set up another hookup, but that was probably a bad idea. Casual sex was not, but the idea that she wouldn't be able to stop once she had him yet again was not acceptable. She'd just be setting herself up for heartache. Then again, getting her heart broken by a guy like that didn't seem like the worst idea in the world.

The line moved and Emma took a step forward. She kept eyeing the corner of the store he would be coming from, hoping he would emerge. Meanwhile, the small toddler ahead of her was screaming in his mother's arms, pulling her from her thoughts. Emma sighed as she reached into her purse and grabbed her gift card, the cries getting louder as she got closer to the counter.

Her mind began drifting off to drown out the sound of the unhappy child. The night of the New Year's Eve party, the countdown to New Years, the pleasant surprise of Killian finding her and crushing his lips into hers at the strike of midnight. The agonizing anticipation of where things were heading while she waited for all of the guests to filter from the party. The need and hunger she felt when Killian bid her farewell (she had responded by grabbing him and pulling him into her bedroom).

That night she had decided she didn't want to be alone this year. But she did have a couple of drinks in her so alcohol could have been a contributing factor to her poor decision making. Then again, hot sex with him was not a poor decision. Her only regret was leaving things like she did.

Emma wasn't sure if she was trying to separate herself from the shrilling noises or if the start of the new year gave her some added boldness, but somehow she found herself walking back to the men's section. It didn't take her long to find the dark hair behind a clothing rack full of sweaters and she made her way like an animal on the prowl. She approached him before he spotted her and she put her free hand on his toned stomach, making him shudder as she whispered in his ear, a seductive tone in her voice. “If you decide to change your mind about trying that sweater on, you can find me in the dressing room.” She felt him stiffen and heard his breath hitch as she smirked and dropped her hand, continuing to the men's fitting rooms.

It appeared to be empty as she found a stall and shut the door but didn't lock it. She hung up her garments and purse on the hook as the door opened and the next thing she knew, she was being pressed against the wall and kissed breathlessly as Killian’s lips assaulted hers.

“I was hoping you'd be back,” he breathed, the words broken and hot in her mouth as he gave a light thrust, pinning her more firmly to the wall. His body felt so warm and molded perfectly with hers as though he were a puzzle piece she's been missing her whole life.

His tongue breached the seam of her lips and worked fervidly against hers as her hands found the back of his neck, fingers weaving through his dark locks and tugging him closer. Their lips were still locked as they both chucked off their jackets and tossed them aside. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, wandering up her body, making it impossible for her to form coherent thoughts.

He broke the kiss, leaving her aching from the loss as he took her bottom lip lightly between his teeth. She bit back a whimper as his lips dragged away from hers and made a wonderful trail along her jaw and down her neck, his scruff scraping across her skin, setting it ablaze.

She was dizzy with pleasure, tilting her head back and fully reveling in the feel of his mouth on her skin. His hands were everywhere on her body, caressing her stomach, her ass, the curves of her breasts underneath the confines of her bra, his thumb tweaking her stiff nipple. She felt his hardness against her thigh, causing her core to clench with arousal. All of the sensations he was offering her was slowly making her fall apart.

Heavy panting and broken whispers filled the small space of the fitting room stall as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. She let a moan escape her mouth as he pressed his erection into her front and he captured her lips, swallowing the sound. His solid body held her up as his left hand danced along her stomach, flicked open the button of her jeans, and slipped inside her underwear.

Her moan mingled with his growl as his thumb circled her clit, finding it dripping with need.

“Bloody hell... so hot and wet.” His words were oozing with lust and sex and went straight to her groin, making her whole body tingle with heat. His fingers feathered her bundle of nerves and she melted under his touch.

“Oh god.” She didn't even care how loud she was. The things he was doing to her, the way he made her feel overtook any rational thoughts in her brain.

“It's Killian, remember love?” he asked, grinning against her mouth. Her laugh was strangled as his swollen lips found her pulse point, sucking idly on her skin, claiming her as his own.

“Fuck.”

“Soon, darling,” he assured her with a breathy whisper. “Very, very soon.” He started dipping his fingers into her folds, slowly pulling in and out of her warmth. “Gods you're soaked.” His mouth came up to find hers again and she whimpered and bucked her hips into his touch. His tongue plundered into her mouth and curled around hers as her hand went in between their bodies and cupped the hard bulge through his jeans. He immediately ripped his lips away and leaned in, groaning and panting in her ear as he rutted his hips against her hand.

“Bloody fuck.”

They both fondled and stroked one another and she was soon crumbling apart, waves of pleasure washing over her as she found her release. She cried out and rested her head against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

Before she knew what was happening, he was lowering her feet to the ground and yanking her pants down. She gathered the strength inside of her and made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling his straining cock from his boxers.

Once her shoes and pants were off, her legs were once again wrapped around his hips and she took him in hand, lining him up to her entrance. He braced her against the solid wall and gave a few experimental thrusts, breaking through her tight walls. His eyes were dark and full of lust and desire as they were glued to hers. The wall was cool against her bare ass as his hands held her slim waist, his fingers brutally pressed into her skin as he fucked her roughly into the wall. Their moans and groans were thrown in the air with every thrust, covering the sound of the department store music playing through the speakers.

She didn't know how she came to the conclusion that she was content on just a one-night stand with this man, but she knew that this certainly wouldn't be their last time.

“You're so incredible, Emma.” His shattered words echoed in her ear as he bit down on the shell of her skin.

Her hands cupped his face, pulling his mouth to hers as they both moved their bodies against each other. His hips stuttered before adjusting his angle and he grabbed her thighs, pressing her harder against the wall.

Emma broke the kiss, gasping and moaning as she clutched onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his clothed skin.

“Oh yes... Killian, please don't stop.”

He rocked her into oblivion, quickly unraveling her until they were both chasing their orgasms, a string of curses and moans ricocheting off the walls as their orgasms rippled through them.

His movements stilled when he spilled his seed and they panted harshly, trying to collect their bearings. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she cradled the back of his head in her hands and could feel his heartbeat thumping wildly against hers. He was in no hurry to release her from his embrace and neither was she.

Eventually they tore apart and Emma pulled on her pants and shoes as he zipped and buttoned his jeans. They both attempted to tame their disheveled, sex hair, their cheeks still flushed from their activities.

Emma gathered her things once they looked presentable to the public and Killian put a gentle hand on her arm before she unlocked the door. She looked back at him, seeing a yearning-full expression and a softness in his eyes.

“Love, I think we both know there could be something good here. Why not embrace the new year and take a chance on us?” His voice was staggered and full of hope and promise.

She swallowed thickly, chewing on his words, his offer.

She made a decision and stepped towards him, her lips brushing his cheek and pressing into his skin as she slipped something into his pocket that had been previously crumpled up in her hand. Without a word, she pulled away from him and offered a smirk before flipping the lock and opening the door to the stall.

She stepped out of the fitting room and finally made her purchase of the lingerie, knowing that she definitely needed the new pair of thongs now, considering the fact that she left one of her last good pairs in his jean pocket.

When she got home, she retrieved his phone number from David and sent Killian a text, finally responding to his question and asking him if he found her gift.

The next time Emma saw him, it was not out of pure coincidence and the next time he saw her new lingerie, they were on her body instead of the hanger before hitting the floor of his bedroom and joining his new sweater.

Perhaps she would never have to spend another year alone ever again.


End file.
